


KagaKise Scenarios

by MarshaDecamiro



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Five Words Five Short Prompts, M/M, kagakise, mermaid au, one word prompt, well a short mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshaDecamiro/pseuds/MarshaDecamiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word prompts where Kagami/Kise are dorks. </p>
<p>I. Cooking<br/>II. Distance<br/>III. Sparklers<br/>IV. Hands<br/>V. Mermaid Au</p>
            </blockquote>





	KagaKise Scenarios

**Author's Note:**

> So I really felt like writing some domestic KagaKise (a short mermaid au found its way into this so shhhhh) and it happened you guys. I did it again. I picked five words and rolled with writing shorts for them. Bless these dorks, bless this anime, but still I have too many OTP's in this gosh darned Basketball anime. 
> 
> And I love each and everyone of them.  
> 

**I. cooking**   
  
While Kise was unable to cook anything as fancy as Kagami could he enjoyed learning how to cook simple things. Kise most of all enjoyed the warmth that filled the kitchen whenever Kagami would have free time to teach him. A fire different from the one that Kise was used to seeing was, at times like these, replaced by a warm glow.   
  
Kise felt at home here. Relaxing in the pleasant atmosphere the two had made between them. Smiling at each new thing he was able to learn from the redhead. One day Kise decided to rest his head between the hollow of Kagami's shoulder blades while the redhead was browning some meat on the stove top.   
  
"I like this," Kise said. Wrapping his arms around Kagami's midsection he continued, "I like doing this sort of thing. I really like being here... Kagamicchi." A deep rumble of laughter shook Kagami's frame before he replied to Kise, "Yeah, I really like doing this as well. Besides, you’re a lot more likeable when you’re quiet."   
  
"How rude, Bakagamicchi!"

  
  
**II. distance**   
  
Frowning at the time on his phone Kise sighed. Time zones were horrible-- if he were to call Kagami now he would feel bad for taking away his time to sleep. His job hours and Kagami's volunteer hours at the firestation and college never seemed to fall within the same time frame.   
  
Both would either be working, or as one would wake up the other would be going to sleep. The distance between the two of them during his shoots often made Kise feel as if he were a plant that had been horribly neglected. His finger hovered over the 'call' button. He wanted to call Kagami, but he did not want to annoy him with something as trivial as him wanting to hear Kagami's voice.   
  
Kise's phone lite up as if making the decision for him, Kagami's name lit up on the screen. Kise stared at the screen before he scrambled to answer it.   
  
"Kagamicchi!?"   
  
"Ah.. um sorry for calling you so early." Kagami sounded just as nervous as Kise felt. Shaking his head Kise replied, "N-no! Thank you for calling me when it's so late over there!" Kagami laughed on the other end. A smile slowly formed on Kise's lips before the two started talking about their day.   
  
Sometimes the distance between a loved one can feel unbearable. Almost as if a hand is holding your heart in a vice grip, but hearing Kagami's voice so close to him, even though Kagami is far away, made that pain slowly melt away.

  
  
**III. sparklers**   
  
Smiling Kise held the sparkler away from his face. Crouching down Kise enjoyed the light that emanated from the sparkler. The flickering light warmed his heart in an odd little way that he could not explain. Turning to face Kagami, who was crouched down beside him, Kise felt a smile forming on his lips as well.   
  
Tilting his head to the side Kise mumbled, "Hm? Why are you smiling, Kagamicchi?" Kagami leaned in towards Kise, setting his head on the blond's shoulder he mumbled, "You look beautiful when you smile."   
  
"Y-you just now noticed that?!" Kise was flustered. Chuckling, Kagami replied, "Nah. The sparkler just reminded me of how lucky I am to be with someone so beautiful." Before Kise's words could be given life Kagami stole them from his very lips with a kiss.

  
  
**IV. hands**   
  
"So what do you love most about Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked, taking a sip of his vanilla milkshake. His out of the blue question caused Kise to almost choke on his food before he was able to answer. "Kurokocchi! I almost choked on my food!"   
  
"I'm sorry, Kise-kun." Kuroko replied in a deadpan tone. A pout formed on Kise’s face when he said, "You don't sound very sorry, Kurokocchi. How uncute."   
  
"But what do you love most about Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked again. Kise rubbed the back of his neck, thinking of all the things he loved about Kagami.   
  
"His hands." Kise regretted his words as soon as he had said them. A look of shock appeared on Kuroko's face a split second before he went back to his usual expressionless look. "Why his hands?"  
  
"Well... Kagamicchi is a really handsome guy all-around. It's hard to choose what I love the most about him. I love every single, little inch that he's allowed for me to see, but... I think no. I’m pretty sure that I fell in love with his hands first" Kise laughed at himself, "It must sound pretty dumb for someone like me to fall in love with another guy’s hands."   
  
"No. It's not dumb at all." Kuroko replied. That was the last thing the bluenette said to him before Kagami appeared. Kagami sat beside Kise, linking their hands together underneath the table. Their fingers entwined so tightly together Kise was unsure of where his hand started and where Kagami's ended. These hands that held so much power, so much life and radiated warmth. These hands that treated him like he would any other person.   
  
Because when Kagami held his hand he was just Kise Ryouta. A high school boy wrapped in several warm layers of love. Just from holding Kagami's hands.  
  
  
**V. mermaid au**

  
Kagami should have left well enough alone when he heard the thrashing by the water's edge, but once he had seen something struggling around in a net everything went out the window. Against his better judgment he brought the exact thing struggling in the net home.   
  
What was this struggling thing he brought home? Something that belonged in a fairy tale and most certainly not his bathtub. A merman. One that did not seem all too afraid of him, who was sitting happily in his tub playing around with the bubbles he had poured into the bath earlier.

The merman slapped his light blue tail on the edge of the bathtub. The light from the florescent bulbs in the bathroom bounced off of the scales. Long blond hair cascaded over his fair skin, whose shoulders had a faint dusting of pink on them. And his eyes, gods it took everything Kagami had not to lose himself in those golden pools. Kagami decided that this merman was far too good looking for his own good.   
  
Shaking his head Kagami sighed, taking a few steps towards his bathtub before his foot slipped on the wet tile and he fell. "Ouch..." The merman's movements stopped all together when Kagami spoke. Muscles rippled underneath the merman’s lithe frame when he tried to climb out of the tub, but his tail was stuck underneath the faucet.  
  
Standing up before the merman could hurt himself any further Kagami placed a small stool near the tub. Grabbing a cup he poured water over the merman's tail, whose hands started darting around in odd motions that Kagami could not keep up with.   
  
"You're going to hurt yourself." A pout and more tail slaps against the bathtub was the mermans reply to Kagami's words. Kagami poured a cup of water on the merman's head before slowly going about shampooing his hair, which he seemed to enjoy greatly.   
  
"Can you talk or... something?" the merman flashed a cute grin, showing off a row of shark-like teeth before Kagami poured another cup of water over the merman's hair. "Showing off your sharp little pearly whites is not an answer."   
  
Several more tail slaps and hand motions followed into the night. Kagami allowed the merman to stay the night in his bathtub until he decided to re-release him into the ocean once more. Showing the merman how to get fresh water into the tub Kagami left the merman alone for the night and departed to his room.   
  
Settling into his bed Kagami slowly drifted off, but for some reason, through the heavy haze in between dreams and reality, he felt something slender and cold caress his cheeks before nibbling his fingertips. Hearing a sad and broken tune finally allowed Kagami to slip into the darkness of sleep.

****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> That mermaid au got a little bit away from me. Ended it in a pretty lame way I could have ended it in a much better way, but I would have kept going. 
> 
> I'm mermaid au trash and tbh I think Kise would make a super hella cute merman.


End file.
